


Ready Check

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Brat Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Castiel, Ventrilo, Video & Computer Games, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Dean</i>," Cas hissed, muting his microphone and glaring down to where Dean had insinuated himself under the desk. "You're being obnoxious."  The screen flashed in front of him, and he hit buttons out of muscle memory, trying to ignore his asshole boyfriend.</p><p>"I'm <i>bored</i>," Dean complained, turning his head to bite gently at Cas' knee.</p><p>"Then entertain yourself," Cas retorted.  "We agreed that if you indulge my gaming, I'll indulge your Dr. Sexy obsession."</p><p>"S'not an <i>obsession</i>," Dean insisted, wrapping his arm around Cas' thigh.  "Anyway, aren't I more entertaining than a video game?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Check

**Author's Note:**

> thank you my beloved [majestic_duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck) for being my co-captain of team dean's red ass, [LoversAntiquities](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities) for poking me to finish, and [BarefootGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl) for pointing me in the direction of a title so I could fucking settle down and finish this shit.

" _Dean_ ," Cas hissed, muting his microphone and glaring down to where Dean had insinuated himself under the desk. "You're being obnoxious." The screen flashed in front of him, and he hit buttons out of muscle memory, trying to ignore his asshole boyfriend.

"I'm _bored_ ," Dean complained, turning his head to bite gently at Cas' knee.

"Then entertain yourself," Cas retorted. "We agreed that if you indulge my gaming, I'll indulge your Dr. Sexy obsession."

"S'not an _obsession_ ," Dean insisted, wrapping his arm around Cas' thigh. "Anyway, aren't I more entertaining than a video game?"

"Mostly, yes. At the moment, you're mainly aggravating. And I am in a dungeon group." As if on cue, a voice rang in his ear. "Yo! Cas! You with us?"

"Could be in something else," Dean said suggestively, scooting in to nuzzle between Cas' legs.

Cas closed his eyes and counted to ten, then unmuted his mic. "Guys, I'm afraid I have to log for a bit. Something's come up."

"Oh?" chirped Charlie, their resident bear tank. "TV fell on your cat?"

"Dog fell on your boyfriend?" teased Benny in his slow drawl.

Cas laughed. "Something like that. I'll talk to you guys later." He shut down the game and took off his headset, tossing it to the desk. Shoving his chair back and planting his feet, he hauled Dean up and manhandled him over his lap.

Dean yelped in surprise, legs flailing, but Cas just put a hand firmly in the middle of his back.

"You know, I had plans for you later," Cas said, twisting his free hand in Dean's hair. "Plans you may have enjoyed more than being punished like a naughty child. But if that's what you want to act like, then that's how I'll treat you."

Dean squirmed, but instead of trying to get away he just ground down in Cas' lap, both hard in their boxers. "Doesn't feel very _childish_ to me," he said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

Cas couldn't quite bite back a snort, even as he pinched Dean's ass hard. "You're not helping your case." He tugged at Dean's boxers, flicking his hips until he shifted enough for Cas to pull them down and toss them to the floor.

Rubbing his hands over the pale flesh, he spanked Dean several times, just hard enough to warm the skin.

"You know," Cas said conversationally, "if you wanted me to spank you raw tonight, you could have simply asked." He dug his nails into the skin, and Dean groaned.

"More fun to -- to provoke you," Dean said, drawing in a breath.

"Is that so?" Cas spanked him again, harder, watching the skin pinken under the glow from the monitor.

"Uh-huh. You're cute when -- _fuck!_ \-- when you're annoyed…"

Cas rolled his eyes, but he pushed Dean's head down to hide the warm smile that crept onto his face.

"You are as adorable as you are infuriating," he informed Dean. "Which, I suppose, gives me twice the excuse to turn your gorgeous ass crimson."

He dropped a set of sharp smacks over Dean's sit-bones.

"Maybe I should have left the mic on," Cas considered, dragging his index finger between Dean's cheeks. "Let everyone hear my hand on your ass, and you begging for mercy." Dean moaned, and Cas rubbed his thumb over his rim. "And how much you love it." Ignoring Dean's whine, he pulled his hand away, reapplying himself to the tender skin.

"Imagine Charlie's face, hearing the way you beg for me," he continued, one hand firm on the small of Dean's back as he methodically spanked every inch. "I bet I could get her to keep you in the Moondoor stocks next weekend. Imagine that costume's rough fabric on your sore ass." He scraped his nails down the pinkening flesh in emphasis.

"Can we -- _ah!_ \-- can we please not talk about -- about my obnoxious pseudo-sister right n-now?"

Cas just hummed, running his hand over the hot skin. "We could call Sam," he offered innocently.

" _Dude_." Another slap landed squarely in the middle, just grazing his hole, and Dean shuddered.

"Maybe not." Cas tapped his fingers thoughtfully, ignoring Dean's abortive attempts to push back. "I like keeping you to myself like this."

"Cas…" Dean hissed, head dropping to Cas' thigh. "C'mon, c'mon…"

"Impatient," Cas said, amused. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you want." He spread Dean's cheeks, lightly smacking two fingers against his hole until Dean was writhing on his lap, drawing in deep, choking breaths.

"No," Cas said, as Dean tried to push back and work a finger inside. "You've been very inconsiderate of my time." He held Dean still as he reached out to fumble in a desk drawer, extricating a small plug and a silver cock ring from the tangle of wires, along with a bottle of lube. Slicking up his fingers, he traced slow patterns over Dean's hot skin before pressing against his rim. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking his other hand down Dean's spine.

" _Yes_ , you asshole."

Cas snorted, dropping another pair of smacks to his ass. "That's quite rude, Dean. After _you_ interrupted _my_ hobby."

"Not -- not sorry."

Cas spanked again, hard, then slid one finger inside to the first knuckle. Dean moaned, hand flailing at Cas' leg, and Cas stroked a finger through his hair.

"Are you --?"

"Fuckin' golden." Dean shifted on Cas' lap, letting his legs fall open. Cas pushed a second finger in, twisting and stretching, before slowly pulling them out, until the tips of his index and middle fingers pressed teasingly against his rim.

"Cas…"

"If you want more, you're going to have to work for it."

Dean immediately thrust his hips, trying to take them deeper, and Cas rewarded him with two sharp slaps. Dean jerked away in surprise, pulling off of Cas' fingers. He threw a hazy glare over his shoulder, but Cas just tapped his hole again.

"It's your choice," he reminded Dean. "We can stop. Or we can do it my way."

Dean made a small sound of frustration, hand flexing on Cas' calf. Cas waited patiently, rubbing small circles on his back.

Finally Dean took a deep breath, rolling his hips again. This time, when Cas' hand connected with his ass, he pushed back to meet it, taking Cas' fingers in further.

"Good boy," Cas said, smiling. "You learn so fast." Dean tried to scowl at him, but he couldn't help preening slightly under the praise.

Cas spanked him repeatedly, each time nudging his fingers infinitesimally deeper into Dean's ass. Finally they were buried to the hilt, and he crooked them, brushing over Dean's prostate. Dean let out a low groan and he did it again, rubbing with intent before pulling his hand away entirely.

"No," Dean demanded, bucking his hips again.

"Bossy," Cas commented, smacking him again.

" _Yes_ ," Dean insisted. "So _fuck me_."

Cas ignored him, picking up the plug. "You wanted this," he said as he rubbed it against Dean's hole. "You wanted to 'provoke' me."

"Fuck," Dean groaned. He flinched at the pressure against his hot skin, but then Cas drizzled the lube liberally over the plug and between his cheeks.

Cas leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dean's neck as he pushed the plug against his tender rim.

"I love you," he murmured, nudging it into place. "You're insufferable."

" _Ca-as_ ," Dean whined

"You asked for this." Cas reached around Dean's waist until he could slide the cock ring on, then gently manhandled Dean back to the floor, ignoring his complaints as his sore skin hit the wood. He opened up his game again, and shoved down his boxers.

"Since you so rudely interrupted me earlier, you can keep your mouth occupied while I finish what I was doing."

Dean whimpered, swallowing visibly. Closing his eyes, he leaned in, but Cas stopped him with a hand in his hair just as he opened his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked again. "Are you too uncomfortable? Do you --"

Dean rolled his eyes in exaggerated exasperation, cutting Cas off with a hot tongue on the head of his dick. Cas's words dissolved into a gasp, fingers tightening reflexively in the golden hair, and he took several deep, measured breaths.

"Okay then." He logged back into the game, then picked his headset back up. Dean's eyes widened, but a challenging smirk was in his eyes, even as his lips wrapped tight around Cas' cock.

"Hello again," Cas said, voice admirably even.

"Welcome back," Charlie chirped.

"Car fire out?" Benny drawled.

"Car fire?" interjected a newer voice that Cas recognized as a new rogue named Garth. "Are you --"

He shut up as the other players roared with laughter, and Cas snorted, studiously ignoring Dean's tongue tracing along his length.

"Car fire's out; TV's off cat; dog's off boyfriend." Dean raised an eyebrow, and Cas smiled down at him, rubbing a thumb along his jaw. "Are you guys still dungeoning?"

"Actually, we're almost done with this one but our healer just dropped, if you wanna bring your priest," Charlie offered.

"Perfect," Cas asserted. "I've got about twenty minutes before I want to -- uh -- start dinner."

Dean choked a laugh, and Cas thrust his hips, forcing his cock further down Dean's throat. Dean's eyes slipped shut, laugh melting into a groan.

A group invite popped up and Cas accepted, zoning into the dungeon.

"Oh ew," he complained as the loading screen ended. "I hate this one."

"Join the club, cher," Benny rumbled. "Least we already cleared half of it for your lazy ass."

"Yeah, yeah." He put up his group buffs, jumping in place as Charlie pulled the next trash pack. She was geared enough that she barely needed heals, so he allowed himself to focus on the sensation of Dean's lips pulling off his cock and trailing down.

"Uh, Cas?" Charlie said. "You AFK already?"

"S-sorry, sorry," Cas said hastily, catching up to the rest of the group and tossing some heals. "I'm --" 

Dean wrapped his lips around his balls, sucking gently. Cas choked, biting back an obvious moan and covered it with a cough.

"I'm here. Uh, tea went down the wrong pipe."

There was a short silence, then Charlie burped audibly into the microphone. "Oh-kay," she said. "Just don't let me die, capisce?"

"You're a bear tank; you don't die."

"I'm an _awesome_ bear tank, that's why I don't die, thank you very much."

"I know, I know, thou art the queen of the realms from Azeroth to Moondoor," Cas said, affectionate smile on his face in juxtaposition with the strings of saliva trailing obscenely from Dean's lips. "Can we pull the boss?"

"Are you gonna keysmash some healing spells this time?" she retorted, but she charged in towards the boss.

Despite not being able to hear both sides of the conversation, Dean caught Cas' shift in posture, and retaliated by sinking down again on Cas' cock with a particularly vicious suck. Cas barely got his mic muted before letting out a long, low groan.

"You are an evil man," he breathed, staring at Dean as he hit buttons by muscle memory.

Dean pulled off just enough to murmur, "Pot, kettle, black," before swallowing him down again, until Cas' head slid against the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck," Cas groaned. He fumbled at his keyboard, spamming group heals and hoping for the best as Dean sucked him off, slowly and purposefully. "So good."

Dean preened, tilting his head and adjusting the angle, and Cas let out a strangled gasp. He threw one last heal onto Charlie as the boss died, wrapping his free hand back into Dean's hair and tugging him off.

"Thanks, guys," he said after getting his breathing under control. "Gonna log for the night, talk to you tomorrow."

"Adios, brother," Benny said.

"Bye!" Garth offered.

"And tell Dean to text me," Charlie added. "We need to plan our Moondoor strats for next weekend."

"Will do," Cas said weakly as Dean's hand came up to nudge between his legs. "Night, guys."

"Night," they chorused, and Cas shut off his computer with a gasp of relief.

"You are a _monster_ ," Cas said, tugging Dean's head up.

"Well, you _asked_ for it," Dean said, reasonably, resting his cheek on Cas' thigh.

"I did," Cas acknowledged. "I can't punish you for that."

"You could," Dean suggested innocently, grinning up at him.

Cas snorted, reaching down to pinch the tender skin of his ass. "I could. But you've been good. I won't."

He stood up, pulling Dean to his feet, and they stumbled over to the bed, falling into a heap. Cas reached down, undoing the cock ring and tossing it to the side.

"Cas," Dean whined, bending his legs. 

"Shh," Cas said. He twisted the plug still buried in Dean's ass, thrusting it shallowly in and out. "Are you ready?"

" _Yes_ , for fuck's sake," Dean hissed..

"Are you sure?" Cas traced a finger around the base of the plug, testing the tender skin, and Dean moaned.

"If you don't," Dean rasped, propping himself on his elbows, "if you don't get your cock in my ass, Cas, I swear to God --"

Cas smacked him again, firm but not harsh, then finally pulled out the plug, tossing it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over Dean's rim. "So impossible."

"Yeah, okay, gonna fuckin'- -- fuckin'- _fuck me_ already?"

"So impatient," Cas chided. He scraped a nail over Dean's skin, drinking in his moan.

"Cas, c'mon," Dean begged. "Jesus…"

"Is this what you were trying for?" Cas slapped Dean's rim with the head of his dick. "By being an obnoxious brat?"

"Worked, didn't it?" Dean breathed, and Cas snorted.

"I can't deny you can be very convincing."

Finally he pushed the tip inside, sucking in a breath at the heat of the abused flesh.

"Is that okay? Does that hurt?"

Dean's eye-roll was nearly audible.

"Asks the guy who just spanked my ass fuckin' magenta before shovin' his dick inside," he said with a crooked smirk. "Think that's the point."

"Are you _ever_ ," Cas growled, pushing in further, "not -- _insufferable_?"

"Uh, we've been datin' for like a year and a half, dude," Dean pointed out breathlessly. "An' you're still askin' me that?"

"I can hope." Cas finally slid home, holding himself still for a moment. Dean whined, trying take Cas deeper, but Cas gripped his hips. "God, you feel amazing like this. So tight, so _hot_..."

"Yeah." Dean just rocked his hips shallowly, eyes half-lidded and dark. "C'mon, Cas, c'mon…"

"My way," Cas reminded him hoarsely. He ran his hands up Dean's torso and pinched his nipples hard. Dean arched off the bed, and the new angle made Cas' cock grind right over his prostate.

"Oh, shit, baby, right there…"

Cas pulled off slowly until just the head was inside, ignoring Dean's protests. He dug his fingers into the tender cheeks and slammed in hard, finally setting up a brutal rhythm.

"Cas," Dean babbled, "Cas, fuck, _please_..."

"Yes." Cas raised a hand to twist in Dean's hair, hard and fast, then wrapped it around his cock. "Come for me, you -- you insufferable dick -- _come_ \--"

Dean went rigid, head falling back to the pillow, and almost instantly he was spilling over Cas' hand, shuddering.

Cas fucked him through his orgasm almost absently, watching Dean's face with a mix of tenderness and desire, until Dean clenching around his cock pushing him tumbling over the edge before he even realized it.

"Fuck," he mumbled, collapsing on top of Dean and kissing whatever skin he could reach without moving.

"Nice deduction, Sherlock." Cas aimed a smack vaguely at Dean's ass, too lazy to sting, and Dean grinned into his hair.

"Should make you sleep on sandpaper," Cas said, muffled into Dean's chest, but he fumbled blindly at the nightstand. Grabbing a bottle of lotion, he squirted a blob onto his hand and reached for Dean's ass, leaving a trail of lotion mixed with the smears of come on his belly.

" _Dude_." Dean squirmed at the shock of cold on his hot skin. Cas just threw a leg over his thighs, holding him still while he rubbed the lotion in tenderly, and Dean's complaints melted into a happy groan.

"Asshole," Dean grumbled, smile evident in his voice.

"Mm-hmm. Says the man who interrupted _my_ leisure time to goad me into kinky sex." He pressed a kiss to Dean's sternum, but Dean went quiet for a minute.

"Was -- were you -- really annoyed?" he asked uncertainly. "I mean, I know 'm an obnoxious dick, but I don't --"

Cas interrupted him, shimmying awkwardly up his body until he could reach Dean's mouth.

"Yes, you are an obnoxious dick," he said between brief kisses. "An obnoxious, annoying, impatient, immature dick. Please don't ever change."

Dean relaxed, lips curving into a grin. "Love you too, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
